Everything has changed
by loveatfirstbite01
Summary: It's crazy to look back and see everything is so different than what it use to be. Friends change, they come and they go, things happen but life doesn't stop for anyone


Enjoy

BPOV

"Renee did you tell Bella about dinner tonight?" I heard my parents talking as I walked downstairs for breakfast.

"No she didn't. What about dinner tonight? I have soccer practice at 7." I said confused, while I was eating my apple. Gotta stay healthy right? My parents just looked at each other. Something was up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen invited us out to dinner tonight with their friends who are new to town." My mom said nonchalantly. I nodded for her to continue not understanding how this applied to me. "Maria and Jackson Hale are going as well" My mom was talking slower and I seriously thought I was going insane and I was missing something. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen friend's are bringing their kid so we all thought it would a be a good idea for him to meet kids his own age and have friends when he goes to school." My mom quickly finished the last part and they continued drinking her coffee acting like I wasn't about to flip the fuck out.

"No I am not going fuck that. I hate Emmett, Rosalie is a little whore and Alice is a two faced bitch and Jasper and I aren't friends anymore. What the fuck his name can just be friends with the fucking pussy group. Not doing it. I am not missing practice to go have dinner with a bunch of rich socialites and their stuck up snobby ass kids!" I screamed. I knew my parents were those rich socialites and I was their snobby stuck up kid. I don't care how much a hate conditioning practices for soccer, which was what tonight was, I would do anything to get out of this dinner. I couldn't sit there and deal with their rude remarks and a nasty looks.

"Isabella you're going. End of discussion." My father, Charlie, stated very firmly then held my car keys in his hands. "Or say bye bye to your car."

"Text me when and where and what I should wear." I grabbed the keys out of my dad's hands walked out.

I literally couldn't stand Emmett, Alice and Rosalie with a burning hatred passion. The funny thing is Jasper, Rosalie and I used to be close and Jasper and I were still fairly close but you know when three out of four people hate you the forth usually just joins in, or acts like it at least.

Rosalie, Jasper and I were close in middle school the three of us were almost inseparable then high school come and I made varsity soccer, Rosalie made JV cheerleading, and Jasper was on JV football I kind of just drifted from them and joined another crowd.

I meet Royce I was a freshmen he was a senior he took interest in Rosalie and I. I thought he loved me, Rosalie thought he loved her. He turned us against each other and eventually took everything from me we dated all throughout my freshmen year but it wasn't until summer of that year that I realized he dated Rosalie too. I blamed Rosalie, Rosalie blamed me and our friendship was officially over. Eventually, Alice come along and took my spot in Rosalie's friendship and my spot in Jasper's eyes as his number one girl and best friend. I know Jasper still loves me and would still do anything for me whether he says it or not. My tenth grade year Sam Ulley started a rumor I blew him in the bathroom the next day Sam came to school with a busted face and Jasper came to school with a busted hand. I know Jasper is still looking out for me and is there if I need him and I have taken him up on his offer many times. He escapes over to my house and we smoke up just needing to relax. Alice and I don't really have any reason to hate each other we play soccer on an outside team together but we never really got along and just don't like each other. Let me rephrase that we can't be in the same room without being a bitch to each other. Emmett on the other hand we fucked then just never spoke again unless he was calling me a whore and I was calling him a prick with a small prick. I just fucked him to piss Rosalie off. We had other altercations in school and out of school just having a natural dislike for each other.

I was pulling into a spot just as Rosalie speed in and stole it. I slammed on the breaks of my Jeep Wrangler 2013 and honked the horn. Some people say jeeps are for boys I laugh in their face are the stereotype. I love my jeep and off-roading is sick. "What the fuck whore!" I screamed out my window backing into the spot behind my original spot.

"Sorry-" Rosalie started sarcastically but I walked into school before she could even finish. First through fifth was always easy because there weren't a lot of kids in AP courses in this small town. Sixth I had lunch I sat with all my soccer friends, Leah, Emily, Bree, Rachael, Kim and a couple of guys Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Paul. They were my main set of friends and I loved them. Seventh was easy AP biology but 8th was terrible because it was gym. A lot of people think because I am good at sports I would like gym no I hate it. Kids' ether take it to seriously or the girls prance around in shorts with their ass hanging out and crop tops with their boobs hanging out. The day went by uneventful a couple of comments passed between my group of friends and Rosalie's group but that was normal. My mom texted me midday _7:30 Sol Mia dress nicely_. I had to ask Jasper a question about the history homework before I went home and I don't think Alice was too happy about that but I could care less. Alice basically body slammed me into my car with her shoulder and I took that as she didn't like me talking to Jasper or she found out we were texting and talking kind of. Like I said though Jasper and I had a weird relationship we were still friends but not really friends kind of like friends with benefits without the sexual benefits.

The homework load I had was almost unbelievable, so in true Bella fashion smoked up a little then started. Doing my homework while I was high was always easier. 6:30 I showered and got dressed; I wore dark jeans with a light blouse and tan wedges. The drive there was longer than expected because you know everyone in Forks needs to be on the road when I am. Sol Mia was a nice Spanish restaurant I have been here once or twice because it was extremely pricey. The hostess walked me back to our table and I almost stopped dead in my tracks. This kid was gorgeous literally perfect. He had striking green eyes and a very mature jaw line, but what was most capturing the bronze hair. It was sticking up at all different angles different lights of red, brown and copper in it.

"Hello everyone" I smiled and waved to all the adults as I sat down ignoring everyone else. Hellos' and hugs were pasted around the table.

"Bella you look like such an adult! More beautiful every time I see you!" Esme smiled lovingly. I smiled and blushed my usual pink. I nodded thank you.

"Bella I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Maria exclaimed as she hugged me. "How have you been? How is soccer?"

"I know I feel like I haven't been at your house in forever waiting for Saturday morning breakfast!" I laughed and I saw Jasper chuckle a little. "Soccer is great we are 3;0 on school team and 5;0 on the outside team." I said proudly mostly because I carried my school team on my back. We fawned over that for a little.

"Oh how rude of me! Bella this is Edward Sr. and his wife Elizabeth Masen and their child Edward!"

"hello it's a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Masen if you go into a practice with Dr. C I will see you very often" I smiled to Elizabeth and laughed along with everyone else.

"Hello your parents didn't tell us you were so gorgeous" once I again I blushed and thanked them, I could tell Alice and Rosalie were shitting bricks they weren't getting all the attention.

"Lacrosse?" Dr. Mason asked. I shook my head.

"Soccer is my choice of poison." I smirked and everyone laughed including Alice.

"Alice don't you play as well?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah but not on school team they suck." Alice said crudely her mother give her a stern look.

"That's weird because you know we are three and 0." I gave her a dirty look. I always wonder what bullshit Rosalie has placed in her head.

"I guess I will be seeing both of you then!" he laughed breaking the tension. We both laughed and nodded because during soccer season knees and ankles took some pretty hard hits. I wanted the attention off me and onto pretty boy.

"Edward do you play any sports?" I asked curiously my parents shocked I was actually being nice Rosalie and Alice snickered. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

"Football, I actually had a full ride scholarship to UCLA before I moved to this Podunk little town. Does anyone even know what a recruit is here?" everyone at the table went silent and this asshole didn't even care. I could tell Jasper and Emmett were pissed off.

"EDWARD!" his mother scolded him along with his father. "Don't be rude!"

"Nope no idea." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Why don't you tell us Mr. Perfect?" Emmett laughed in his face. I know for a fact Emmett and Jasper were going to UCLA for football on scholarship too. They had led Forks high to back to back state champions and are going to get another one this year hopefully.

"Let's not start a fight now. Jasper I haven't heard you talk about college lately do you know where you are going?" Mrs. Cullen asked, she one always the one to try and make peace.

"I'll be going to UCLA I actually just signed with them for a full ride and starting wide receiver for them in the fall." Jasper shot out very proud of himself for accomplishing this also to show pretty boy that they were good.

"I guess wining state champs two years in a row and already having an undefeated season this year earns you that." I said sticking up for Jasper and if I thought the table went quiet before I was wrong you could hear a pin drop, unless you count Alice's fuming that I was sticking up for her boyfriend and Jasper's pissed off that I stuck up for him not his girlfriend.

"What about you Emmett? Are you going to UCLA as well?" My mom asked Emmett breaking the tension before Alice could kill me.

"Yeah full ride as well actually and starting as a line backer." Emmett boasted. Edward actually seemed embarrassed for what he said before I think.

"Wow that is very impressive boys' congratulation. And I apologize for my extremely rude son." Mrs. Mason said like Edward wasn't even there. "What about you girls?" Rosalie back to being the center of attention like always jumped in.

"Ether UCLA or USU I'm a cheerleader I was accepted to both and they are discussing scholarships and I plan on receiving from the Cheerleading program." Rosalie said very proud of her self. Everyone started praising her and her smile just got bigger. Just what Rosalie needs everyone telling her what she already knows.

"Wow a Barbie cheerleader" Edward mumbled under his breath no one heard but me I laughed a little he noticed and his sulking smile pulled up to a little smile.

"What about you Bella? I mean with all the soccer you play you must have some amazing scholarship lined up? I mean you're perfect right?" once again the tension was high in the room. All eyes were on mean. I am not one for making yourself sound better then you are but in this case it was necessary.

"I'm as close to perfect as they come 5.0 GPA graduating top of the class, multiple colleges fighting over me. Multiple scholarships being thrown my way I was actually offered a full ride to USU and UCLA as well as NC, Delaware and Tennessee. Next time you attempt to make me look bad or attempt to make me look better than I am think again." I ended very sharply. I wasn't even trying to brag Rosalie was trying to make a fool of me and I wouldn't let her. No one knew whether to praise me or scold me for bragging. Jasper broke the tension laughing because he knew about the scholarship war between NC and UCLA.

"Go to NC to piss everyone off. Then when you play UCLA Amanda will see you on the bench and go into cardiac arrest." I started dying along with an unfamiliar life I realized it was Edward, but also a senior Anna from last year on my team. I jumped right away to hug her.

"Anna! Why are you home!?" I questioned excitedly.

"You know to see the family and the boyfriend." We both laughed and I rolled my eyes at her just because of the way she says things she sounds like an asshole. Her boyfriend Ryan went to U-Dub and she went to UCLA. "You should go to NC to piss everyone because you know they only want you to warm the bench and to piss of everywhere else." She was dying laughing.

"I know I want start for two years! I don't understand why they want me and are willing to pay so much!" I laughed with her along with Jasper and Edward. Everyone turned to Edward in question.

"My gir- my friend's older sister is on NC and they actually talk about you a lot. Alyssa Rods?" He said still laughing but stuttering in the beginning. Anna and I nodded knowing the name and laughing even more. She is the reason I wouldn't start to two years."

"Alyssa is the reason Bella wouldn't start for two years." Anna laughed. "I need to go I have to pick up my sister. Nice seeing you all bye Hells Bells." I laughed at the nickname with everyone else. I guess Edward wouldn't be so bad. The rest of dinner passed with laughter Emmett slipped up once and called me a whore in front of everyone so I punched his nuts under the table and made a sexual reference to him having no stamina. The adult we in shock but I think they kind of got the jest that we all didn't like each other. Edward and I talked a lot actually over dinner and desert about nothing really but he was just easy to talk to.

"Edward how are you getting to school tomorrow?" Jasper asked him, I think he just wanted to know the car he drove.

"I don't know my car won't be here until Friday." He said pissed off, he was still really mad about moving here and everyone could tell. I don't blame him.

"I can drive you, I'm driving my friend and you live in front of her." I said nonchalantly hopping he would say yes.

"How do you know where I live?" he raised his eyebrow curiously.

"I stalk you." I answered dead face serious. Everyone started laughing, "You live in front of my friend Bree. The dirt road you take to your house if you go straight gets you to her house. I noticed they were fixing it up a couple months back and there were moving trucks there over the weekend I just put two and two together." I laughed explaining to him.

"Oh okay yeah that would be great thanks." He said smiling but I could tell it wasn't a real smile it was a confused smile. We were just talking and being friendly now he was being distant and like an asshole.

"No problem." I said awkwardly. The rest of the night was quiet between Edward and I Emmett and Jasper were talking about football and Rosalie and Alice were being rude to me I just ignored them.

Tomorrow would be interesting I guess.

Reviews are great thank you! Private message me after you review for a preview of next chapter.


End file.
